Eyes Of Ichor, Eyes Of Gold
by crimsoneternal
Summary: Broken Princes can never be the same after facing the bitter taste of exile. Broken princesses feel the sting of reality as a dark age draws near.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Nuada or Nuala, this is merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**I don't know what I'm actually planning to do with story yet I don't know weather to leave it as a one-shot or do a second part or even turn it into a story.**

**We shall see**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Always had the link they shared decided their fates for them. Their fate was sealed from the moment that they were birthed_ she silent and still with eyes of soft gold and he proud and princely with eyes of hard ichor.

They were twins. Royal twins born of Bethmorian blood. Son and daughter of the ancient world. The last of their kind.

Prince and princess to a lost world. Nuala timid and accepting her fate whilst Nuada was strong and defiant and insistent that their kind would not fade. That he would fight once more to save the last of their kind. Her. Nuala. His sister. His beloved twin. His mirror image.

"**Hasn't enough blood been spilled over the centuries my brother?"** Her gentle voice whispered inside his mind. The connection. Their link that abled them to communicate telepathically when either felt the need. It was a curse as well as a gift. But it Nuala only used it when she would try to make her strong willed brother see sense. She heard Nuada's bitter laugh echo in her ears. "Not nearly enough my dearest sister" ge replied with a voice of silk. His answer disappointed Nula. And her she felt her brothers tension as he felt her disappointment. "My answer disappoints you?" He whispered. Nuala cast her eyes downwards as the Bethmorian court began to grow restless. King Balor. Their father was furious at his son's sudden return. "All these long years you have been away and now you return with madness upon your lips" the king raged. Nuadas back wad to Nuala but he felt his sisters eyes upon him. He could feel everything. Everything. "Father i have returned

to take back what is rightfully ours. I have returned to wage war upon the humans. To reclaim our lands. To free us from hiding under Steele bridges and hovels to give strength to our people once more..."

"To break a truce" the Bethmorian kings voice echoed around the room, hard ichor eyes narrowed at the kings words ,

"Yes" was all the silver lance replied, his tone low and dangerous, there was an instant gasp that erupted from the court, they were horrified that their royal blood could talk such foolishness.

He could feel his twins disappointment stronger than ever then, and suddenly it hurt him, for a moment he bowed his head, locks of silken hair cascaded over his face like a silver veil, and then her angelic voice whispered in his mind once more.

**"Don't do this brother"** she pleaded, a part of him relished her feeble plea, made him feel powerful, "I'm doing this for us sister, for our kind, why cant you see that?"

"**Your mind is corrupt with bloodshed my brother, you are no longer seeing things clearly**" he almost laughed at that, but the bitter taste of bloodshed filled his mouth again, "oh but you see my sister, I am seeing things perfectly clear, I have returned from exile a prince reborn and so my wrath will reign down upon the humans like a plague"

Pain. Her pain. He knew what she was thinking, always knew what she was feeling, and now she was wondering when her brother had succumbed to such madness.

"A long time ago dear sister" he whispered in her mind "

"**please brother…don't"** a feeble whisper , she was disheartened, what she thought when she had first laid eyes upon her brother as he entered the court as a prince returning was now lost to her, there was only one reason why Nuada had returned, and that was to destroy the humans.

king Balor straightened his back at his son's answer, "madness" the king spoke firmly

"You cannot wage war upon the humans, i forbid it" Nuada stared at his father in mute anger "father their kind has destroyed the world as we once knew it, our kind has been driven to exile because of these…..these peasants" the last word he spoke was dripping in venom.

Balor studied his son as the gold leaves of the Bethmorian people tumbled down from the pipes of the underground bridge that all the magical folk had to been forced to hide in, "be that as it may, whatever their reasons for driving us out of the world above us I still forbid you to start a war"

At his fathers words Nuada's eyes locked on the kings with a silent fury hidden behind them, "war is already upon us" his tone was flat, menacing almost, he felt Nuala's sigh of betrayal and turned his head slightly, eyes cast down onto the floor as he listened to his sisters thoughts.

"**Nuada please"** she said to him, he liked it when she said his name, very rarely she spoke it aloud or even whispered it, is had been so long since he had heard such an innocent voice whisper such a tainted name with so much purity etched upon it, "**this will not end well my brother, do not** **challenge our father any longer, if you love me then you will do this for me"**

He sighed heavily then, his sister was trying to sway him with the one weakness that she knew he had, herself, "I have always loved you my sister but I cannot let this slip past me, I will fight for our survival, no matter what the cost"

"**let us fade brother, please"**

"enough" it was a firm command, strong and as he whispered it to her she fell silent, submitting gracefully from the silent argument between them.

"Then it is done?" the king questioned his young son "your decision is made?"

"yes father" he answered bowing his head as a sign of respect to the ailing king,

Before he answered again the king of Bethmoria looked solemn, "then I'm afraid my son that there is only one thing left to do" Nuada stared in cold silence " Nuada silver lance, prince of Bethmoria, I condemn you to death"

Ichor eyes sparkled, he could feel wet trickling down his cheek, he raised a hand a hand to touch it and saw that it was a single tear drop, that's when he knew that his sister was crying**, "do you see** **what you have caused my brother?"** she whispered

"fear not sister for it is not I who will die today"

As king Balor gave the signal for his guards to ready their attack, prince Nuada, silver lance readied himself for what was about to come.


End file.
